The amlet of lunai
by Julia3
Summary: the lord of the rings
1. Default Chapter

Yes it was a girl lying there on the ground witch her head down, I made a quietly yell.  
  
But nobody heard it, I quickly took of my shirt and put it on the body, she was naked.  
  
Suddenly she made a noise, she spoke: " where am I ?, who are you? what year is it?  
  
I …..I … am … Frodo Bakkings and this is the Shire in the 6th era.  
  
WHAT IM IN THE 6th ERA she yelled.  
  
Oh no this isn't good at all, well have to make it home now, but how?  
  
Maybe I can help you" I said.  
  
Yes maybe you can, well you sure can help me bringing me new clothes"  
  
And finally there was a smile on her face.  
  
With my shirt on we where going to my uncle Bilbo, for some new clothes.  
  
Who is this young lady" he smiled.  
  
This is eeh …………. Quistis she said " yeah right Quistis and I found her by the hidden lake you know where that is do you?  
  
Well off course! Bilbo said "well I think you need some clothes don't you think so my dear".  
  
Yes I would be lovely if you have some clothes for me and it don't have to be expensive" she said Ooh and may I wash myself too? If it is not to much to ask.  
  
Off course You may and when you are taking a bad I will make some tee for you, they said it's the best tee of the hole shire.  
  
After diner Quistis and I decided to take a walk.  
  
We laughed and Sang but then when the night was coming she suddenly stopped laughing and looked me in the eyes and said: now the real reason I have come is not just to having fun, I have come her to search a great evil.  
  
"Please tell me" I said "I will listen to you".  
  
Well it goes like this" she said.  
  
That black hole you saw yesterday before I came that was not just a lightening flash or something no it was a time portal, that means that I come from another world unlike this one, in my time there is a great evil who destroys al of my people, my mother, father my brother my hole family has been wiped out" she said and started to cry a little bit.  
  
Ooh I am sorry are you okay? But I don't understand why do you have to time travel to find that great evil' I said.  
  
Trying to hold her tears she continuous with her story.  
  
There were just a few left of us and we decided that we have to defend ourselves, no hiding anymore so we have to make a plan, so the eldest of our people said: "what if we make a time machine and send someone to another dimension to stop the evil sorceress there".  
  
Yes Frodo the great evil is a evil Sorceress who is accidentally is released by a stupid fool who is dead now.  
  
She was hidden in a black candle that stupid fool named Illias, has lightened that candle so she came free, unfortunately she was stronger then ever but she couldn't take a physical body so she took somebody else her body and possesses them, and than take there souls out of them so she can get her own body back.  
  
So we must life in fear and hide our entire lives for her to survive.  
  
Anyway, I was send to take her off in a other world where she maybe is weaker of something or has a weakness.  
  
But I don't think everything went well, I was supposed to go to the 15 sanctuary, but instead I am here in the 6 era.  
  
And I have no idea who I have to get back because my time ship is broken.  
  
And I have to get back before it to late for the council in Cordia the city where I life.  
  
Would you help Frodo? Would you?  
  
She looked to my with does baby eyes that I couldn't refuse it.  
  
Okay" I said I will help you, but we have to have a plan and I know just the one who can help us with that.  
  
  
  
To be Continued………. 


	2. the cave

You know someone who can help me, that's just great but really this must be a secret,  
  
okay she said relieved.  
  
Yes let's search for a friend that I have not seen since my last birthday.  
  
Gandalf he is a wise wizard with phenomenal powers and he is a very good person always there when you need him, but I don't know where he is right now.  
  
But we can go to a other friend of mine who do knows where he is" I said and she gave me a hug from thankfulness.  
  
It was late and I said to her that she can sleep in my house.  
  
So she did, and the next day we will meet Gandalf.  
  
Next day we were having a great breakfast, with eggs and mushrooms and you all know that I love mushrooms.  
  
We were going to Bilbo he knows where Gandalf is. Right?  
  
''Well I haven't seen Gandalf for a wile so, I don't know exactly where he is" Bilbo said.  
  
But we need Gandalf cause …. Well it Just that… It very important you know please Bilbo.  
  
Okay easy know, lets see mmmmm…. After my adventure with the Dragon I think he went to  
  
Harland but I don't know that for sure, but I can speak to some friends of my the wood elves, maybe they know where Gandalf is, the Wood elves do know everything, the they know all secrets, because they are very good in hearing things.  
  
So I will go ride away. you at supper.  
  
Thank you' Quistis said 'don't get lost in the wood'.  
  
Well what do we have to do know I asked her.  
  
I had something in mind Frodo why don't we train?  
  
Train you mean training for what?  
  
Haha what do you think you dummy, we have to find Gandalf and I don't think he is in the Neighbourhood so we have to get further then the Shire.  
  
And I think you now what's behind the Shire do you?  
  
Well eeh! actually I don't I said, I never been out of the Shire before you know.  
  
You don't, well lets say that behind the Shire not everybody is that nice like here.  
  
What I am trying to tell is that there are enemy's beyond the Shire and further.  
  
Ooh I see now" I said but who can train us?  
  
I don't know anyone who is harder, better, faster and stronger then me.  
  
(daft punk harder better faster stronger)  
  
Yes well there has to be someone right? She said when she was running out site.  
  
It was almost a mouth ago sins she arrived, and because we had nobody else who can train us we trained ourselves, I had a knife and Quistis had two swords( from the future).  
  
It was really fun training with her, but Bilbo still wasn't back from the wood Elves and we started to get worried about him.  
  
So we decided to find him ourselves although we don't know where he is.  
  
But we trust ourselves and faith, so we began our journey.  
  
For the first time I went out of the Hobbitton that was a weird.  
  
We were still walking in the forest looking of there is any sight of Bilbo, until Quistis said something: 'look Frodo a cave right in front of us, isn't that strange a cave in the middle of the forest".  
  
'That is kind of strange' I said and ' lets go and see want going on in there'.  
  
The cave wasn't just a ordinary cave was marks on the walls.  
  
Suddenly when Quistis was checking one of those marks, my I saw something glimmering, on a pillar it was a glove o golden one, wow is was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen.  
  
I called Quistis and, She reached her hand to it," it so beautiful she said look Frodo, look I almost have it just a little bit further come on, 'Yes I have got it wow this thing is really beautiful'.  
  
But right after she said that the ground was shaking and began to break we felt in it, it was a long blank hole where we fell into, suddenly we stopped falling we where landed on some kind of moor, the only thing I remember is that is was really unpleasant.  
  
Well this is great we are sucked in a cave hundred meters under the ground Quistis angrily said." Well Mister Frodo what do you have to say about that?  
  
What Me!? What did I do, this isn't my fold and you know that! I said even more angrier.  
  
Yeah Right!" Look Quistis there is a beautiful golden glove over there come and graph it, you said " she yelled.  
  
You the one who graphed it remember not me" I said.  
  
Well yeah, lets just stop arguing okay, we have more things to worried about" she said.  
  
Your right how do we get out of here in the first place.  
  
Mm I don't know lets just keep walking maybe we find a way out of here'' I said.  
  
Okay! Whatever you want she said and we walked out of the moor.  
  
We walked and we walked and we were getting tired and it was dark everywhere so we couldn't see anything, suddenly Quistis screamed: "Look light we made it finally I am exacted.  
  
We ran to the light but there was now sun shine it was just a fire, but Quistis was happy because in was not only dark but it was cold to.  
  
Yes a fire ooh I thought I was going to freeze in here" she said and we began to roaster our bread( because we hadn't eat yet).  
  
After our diner she was tired and when I was holding her she felt a sleep in my hands.  
  
And so did I.  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] 


	3. the mysterieus Egg

When I woke up, was sat by the fire and make breakfast.  
  
"Hee you're a wake so do you want some mushrooms I find them myself" she said.  
  
Yeah thank you! where do you find them? I mean there aren't any mushrooms in moors right?  
  
Well it took me some time but I found some, here try them.  
  
I ate the mushrooms there where very weird.  
  
Pfffeew! Those are disgusting there tasted like mud.  
  
Say what! So you don't like my mushrooms well that does it, I am doing the best I can, and this is how you repay me.  
  
Next time you make your own breakfast, Mister Bakkings! I am trough it.  
  
Trough with what? I ask her.  
  
With you and this stinking place!, I just want to find Bilbo and Gandalf, is that to mush to ask.  
  
She fast ran away.  
  
I was trying to follow her but she disappeared in the dark, I was scared that I never find her.  
  
But then I heard a yell,: Quistis I said ooh no maybe she is in trouble".  
  
Suddenly Quistis was running my way, What wrong I said.  
  
There is a ………… a …….. very …..big……..MONSTER she yelled.  
  
And there it was the biggest greatest(the world greatest okay flauw he christy) ugliest creature I had ever seen it was some kind of troll( a cave troll) only uglier.  
  
I was in front of us, and I was scared but trying not to hide myself I got al my strength together and took my knife and started to fight but with one slam I hit the wall.  
  
Oh no Frodo no are.. are you okay? Quistis said.  
  
I am fine and you? okay aren't you hurt, No I am fine.  
  
Look' I said "weapons are no use now we have to make a plan and quick".  
  
Look there is a hole over there Quistis said  
  
Yes but it's a little one only our hand would fit in that hole in the wall.  
  
And then we looked to each other and our thoughts where the same, the glove maybe that would fit in the hole so I try to get the glove on while Quitsis was trying to get the attention of the troll.  
  
And yes It worked the glove perfectly fit into the hole, suddenly the wall where the hole was made in began to shuffle and we came in some kind of room the cave troll hurt his head against the wall and was knock-out.  
  
Wow that was close' Quistis said are you okay ?  
  
Yes I am fine, I guess that glove was some sort of key or something, don't you think? I said.  
  
But Quistis wasn't listening her attention was spot on the room is was a old room and there where standing 3 pillars with thinks on it 3 vases.  
  
1 old 1 silver and 1 bronze. Quistis looked at it.  
  
"So Frodo what know'' she finally said.  
  
Well there is no way back, so we have go on.  
  
Let me have a look on those vases? I ask Quistis  
  
Sure go ahead but I don't get it, there must be another way out of here, but how.  
  
I KNOW! I yelled look it says right over here in elfish: may the fire protect you, on your journey in the dark, if not may the spirits will guide you in the underworld.  
  
Well that's encouragement! But go on' she said.  
  
Right! Um: there are three of them one more powerful then another, but infinitivally the on of the lowest rank will concur them all, find it and you have the key.  
  
Mmm so one of those vases is the key, but which one Quisis starts to think.  
  
I also was thinking what this could mean.  
  
"the on of the lowest rank?! mmm……… gold ….. silver…..bronze, lowest rank!  
  
'come Frodo think" I said to myself.  
  
I think it the golden one frodo? What do you say? Frodo,Frodo!?  
  
Huh what yeah right, try something I said.  
  
Quistis okay your call, she slowly was walking to the pillar with the golden vase on it.  
  
Well you're the lucky one, here goes nothing she said.  
  
Her hand almost touched the vase…………NOO!  
  
Quistis quickly put her hands back, what the matter Frodo? She ask.  
  
It not the golden one, it's the bronze one' I said.  
  
Are you sure? Quistis ask.  
  
Yes I am curtain that it is the bronze one, look bronze is a lower rank than Gold and silver,  
  
So it has to be bronze one.  
  
Man your smart, okay here it goes. 1…. 2 ……..3 …..she graph the back site of the vase and nothing happened, Well at least where not dead Quistis said.  
  
And yes under the bronze one there lays an egg.  
  
'An egg' I said what are we suppose to do with an egg.  
  
"Look it not just an egg it a very big one, and there, there is another pillar with sun shine shining on it , let's just lay the egg there and see what happens".  
  
And so we did the egg was shining in the room, the hole room was fulfilled with yellow and red marks on the wall.  
  
And then the hole place started to shake:" What the heck is happening here" she yelled  
  
I don't know, but look the door over there is opened let go quick" I said and while I ran out the door's way a graphed Quistis her hand and took her with me.  
  
Whaaaaa! She yelled " no wait the egg we can't just leave it behind, there may be a life form in it" she said .  
  
Okay I'll graph it just keep running" I shouted.  
  
Tough I was almost were crushed by a rock, I was able to graph the egg and make it in time to the door.  
  
Look" Quistis said "where outside".  
  
She was right we made it, haha we made it, finally I was able to see the sunlight again.  
  
And that was a step further on our way to find Bilbo.  
  
To be continued……….. 


	4. Soronli Quare

After the adventure in the cave quistis and I were heading to the Tower Hills.  
  
Where we maybe find Bilbo wo can tell us where Gandalf is.  
  
This was our road:  
  
From the Hobbitton to the Great Delft on the white hills, then we head on to the far away hills beyond and out of the Shire.  
  
And after the faraway Hills we went to Westermark where the Tower Hills lay.  
  
So there we are then. I said  
  
"So what do you supposed to do now Frodo" Quistis said and when she was sitting on a very big mushroom that was almost a chair.  
  
I don't know………I.." I was going to say but Quistis was interruped me.  
  
Look Frodo" she said, Look at that three it so big that its almost the rollercoaster Goliath In six flags holland.  
  
What? I said very not understanding.  
  
Ooh im sorry some thing in my time( flauw he chris).  
  
There was a moment of silence until I said:"but you're right about that it is huge three, normaly threes are not getting that big.  
  
Unless it's a elven three, when you are at the topp you will find a elven village.  
  
Really?! She said "wow maybe Bilbo is there, I mean we looked so far and there are elven here right, so maybe bilbo's here too.  
  
Well lets have a look shall we? I said.  
  
And we began to climp,but we can get high becauce the three was to flat.  
  
This id no use I siad "I don't know how to get up there? Do you".  
  
Mmmmm .. nope I have got no idea!  
  
Suddenly Quistis was standing on stone, some kind of button was pushed on, and the three began to shake.  
  
Whoa?!! What is this? She Shouted.  
  
Look no reason to panic it's a stair" I said to calming her down.  
  
But yes I was right, the three chansing into stairs with may steps on it.  
  
A stair almost 10 miles lang appeared out of nowhere.  
  
So we began to climp the stairs, and what a climp that was! Woo pretty rough my feeth started to get hurt, and Quistis was getting tired.  
  
But finally there was it beautyful houses, made out of wood( elijah ,just kidding) and the flowers and the raindrops where silver, and when the sun shines the top of the threes where gold.  
  
We were in Soronli Quare, a elven village so high that knowone know its there,(exept for the wise and old wizards like Gandalf and other Eldali ( elven)  
  
When we where ready with wathing the village, some one was getting our way.  
  
It was a beautyful dressed elf with golden hair and a silver cloke.  
  
"Elen sila lumen omentielvo' he said I couldn't understand him because it was another kind of elfish unlike the one I speak.  
  
When he saws Quistis very funny face he began to laugh and said:"welcome my friends we were expecting you, please wait here for our Princess arrive.  
  
After we hat some startea and funny looking cookies we talked a little about our adventure.  
  
Then Quistis said:"look Frodo there she is.  
  
I was lokking up and right in front of me there was a beautyful elf who was smiling Welcome Frodo son of Drogo, welcome to Soronli Quare, Im princess Milladie(Milla djee).  
  
She said, and also said that we can stay here for a while, and that Bilbo was here to, so we were so happy to see him that we almost forgot why we started this trip, and realised that this was not the end of our road yet. 


	5. Meeting an old friend

So we left Soronli Quare and head on to the grey harbour, the elves told us that there Gandalf should be, I don't liked the plan at al because the grey harbour is a place where human live.  
  
And I am not very fund of humans, always calling us smart people and that sort of things.  
  
But Quistis has no problem with it because she is human herself.  
  
She we went to the grey harbour, the trip was very pleasant the sun was shining and the bird sang there song.  
  
When we arrived it was very busy, there where women screaming to sell some fish, it was really weird and the people over there they were like Gandalf, some where even bigger.  
  
It was getting dark and we decided to go to a pub, so we went to the biggest of all it was called "the silver fish", Maybe we could find Gandalf in there.  
  
When we got in Quistis wasn't very comfortable, that was because the humans were shouting rude things at her like : " he come and sit over here so we can play with each other."  
  
A few minutes later a guy shouted: he hot shot! Why dating a Little Hobbit why you can get a bigger on if you know what I mean!, the men around him laughed.  
  
And then it happened Quistis was standing up and angry walked to the man his place and said:" and mister smart pence how says that yours is bigger than his huh! I don't think it bigger.  
  
The mans face was getting real angry now, he was standing up and bowed over Quistis and said:" why you……..I can get everyone I want, even you , he angry walked out of the door and suddenly screamed:" I have been robbed".  
  
And yes I saw a girl running away with something with her.  
  
Then the man went back into to the pub and said:" This is all her fold" and he was pointing at Quistis.  
  
Say what! She said this is not my fold how ….. can I, I was arguing with you remember" yeah to distracted me" he yelled.  
  
Yeah! Everyone said and they where coming her way to get her.  
  
Eh "Quistis" I said, maybe this is a good time to run, and I was pointing my finger trough the door.  
  
"right"she said, let go, and we ran out of the door with a crowed of people after us.  
  
Finally when we were save, we also where very tired from all that running.  
  
Suddenly someone was standing after us and said:" well Mister Bakkings that wasn't actually a good welcome".  
  
I know that voice" I said it is ……. Not can it be ……. Gandalf.  
  
" so my young friend we meet again, I heard you were looking for me" Gandalf said and he smiled.  
  
Gandalf! I gave him a big hug and introduced him to Quistis, and told him the hole story.  
  
"So you're from the future and you want me to tell where sorceress Lunai is" : he said  
  
well actually we want, don't we Frodo" Quistis said.  
  
" you are a great wizard Gandalf can you tell us can you?' I said.  
  
He thought for a minute and then laughed and said: my dear Frodo lets go to bed and discuss this in the morning with a pipe, what do you say huh!  
  
You re right Gandalf, lets do that" I said. 


	6. meeting a new friend

So when we meet Gandalf al thinks were going pretty fine, we had the change to sleep(so we did) and we could eat, but we booth knew that some day we had to continue our journey to find that sorceress Lunai, Gandalf knew where maybe we could find her, that was in the west of Middle Earth at the bay, we were heading to that bay to continue our task meanwhile Gandalf would check some things out, he would go to the east to getter some information about Lunai.  
  
So there we went, gone with the wind.  
  
Quistis and I were just walking in the forest until something happened, we heard someone singing but we don't know what, and where it came from.  
  
Suddenly Quistis stopped and said something: " isn't that odd Frodo, there is a strange light over there, come lets check it out".  
  
So we did, we saw a beautiful valley with green trees with great red apples on it.  
  
Suddenly we heard a cry of something and it was coming our way.  
  
'What is that"? I said there are no wolves are they? No way it cant be we are in a restricted area for wolves Gandalf told us that it would be save in the forest".  
  
Well I quest Gandalf was wrong because that think over there look like a wolf and it coming our way.  
  
The wolf was getting closer and closer so Quistis took out her swords: "stay there you hell creature or I slice you in pieces".  
  
But when she said that more wolves where coming out of the bushes, there where like thousand.  
  
Ooh boy! She said did I said that I didn't mean that hehehe, Um are we friends now?  
  
I don't think they are in a funny mood today Quistis" I said.  
  
"Your kidding off course they are not, well don't just stand there do something Frodo, you're the man" she said with a angrily look on her face.  
  
"Who me no way, Bilbo told me about wolves there are the ugliest , meanest, and cruellest animals in middle earth" I said  
  
"um Frodo thanks for making there angrier. Well what should we do? I mean there is a cliff right behind us and we cant escape" Quistis said.  
  
What did that Bilbo said about wolves they have some sort of weakness I sure hope so thoug! She said again and was going to lose hope.  
  
I thought "some sort of weakness" mmm ……. Quistis you are a miracle.  
  
They do have a weakness "fire' they hate fire." I said  
  
Okay good so where we can find fire Frodo this isn't working: she said.  
  
But then when the wolves where about to make there move something happened.  
  
A girl was jumping out of the tree and said something weird, but is worked she has created some sort of energy ball of fire, the wolves were getting scared. And ran away like cowards.  
  
Wow that was amazing! Quistis yelled  
  
How did you do that? I said.  
  
After a few minutes silence she spoke and said:" Hello I am Aralé , and um I am a witch in education. Nice to meet you.  
  
Booth our mouths fall open: your are a what? Witch? We booth said very confused.  
  
Yes I am, is that strange? Do you have a problem with that? She now angrily said.  
  
She was a little girl with purple hair and oversized shoes, I think she was a year of 10(in human year= in mensen jaren dan)  
  
No of course its fine calm down" I said.  
  
Um I wanted to ask you some thing" she said : May I join you on your journey?  
  
Well I don't know" Quistis said it will get very dangerous, ya know.  
  
I will be fine you know I am witch I can take care of thinks" she said  
  
And so we had another companion on our quest, and we hit the road ones again. 


	7. The old temple

So we went out of the forest, Aralé was a little angry, she was a little girl, but she wasn't human she was a witch, should Gandalf know her, I mean she is a witch he is a wizard they properly know each other.  
  
" so ….. um are we there yet Aralé" Quistis said while she was kicking against a rock.  
  
" we must be there in a few minutes, then we are near by he grey harbour". She said  
  
So um Aralé you ….. um ……got any friends, foes or something? I ask  
  
" Yes Aralé ? where do you come from, why are you coming with us?" Quistis ask very curious.  
  
Well Miss Curri, I haven't got any friends, but a lot of enemies, and I am coming from Gondor miles away from here, and I am coming with because, well…….. you have to pay me back for saving your lives.  
  
SAY WHAT!! Quistis shouted" pff tsss so that's your plan huh, your saving our lives and then you wanted money to pay you back, well no way! Your not getting my money.  
  
Oh yeah! Well your can't spent money when you are dead so thanks to me.  
  
All tough I think I better had let you die" she yelled at Quistis.  
  
Ooh well yeah! Well………………. You stink" Quistis said angry.  
  
A girls please don't fight here now, come on! I said because I don't want to see anyone getting hurt anymore.  
  
But Aralé and Quistis were both streaked to there point. It was no fun, the whole trip they not even said a word too each other.  
  
But finally we arrived the grey Harbour.  
  
It was a creepy harbour some sort of ghost city, we walked and looked around but we cant find any humans.  
  
Look over there: Aralé said and we both looked her way.  
  
And yes it was amazing a huge building was standing in the front of us.  
  
It was a ……… temple yes that's what is was a huge temple with stairs so many stairs.  
  
Wow! You can't see how high it is: Quistis said and she looked above her, let's go inside I wanted to see what's in that thing.  
  
Ooh yeah let's do that " Aralé said on a sarcastic way, 'let's see what's in that building and get ourselves killed. Well Quistis that's a great Idea.  
  
" why you! stupid Witch it was a great Idea, and off cource we wont die, at least I wont.  
  
Puw! Quistis yelled back.  
  
'well let Frodo decide" he knows what's the best for us right? Aralé said.  
  
Who my! I said " I …….. I …….. we……… should … stay here it might be dangerous.  
  
Woa! Quistis said: " no way I am going in with or without you I don't care I wanted to find sorceress, maybe there is a clue in there.  
  
So she ran into the great temple, and leave us behind.  
  
We cant let her go alone, cant we" I said  
  
Here we go" I said and we ran into the temple to find Quistis. 


	8. Inside the temple

So we ran in to the old temple and we saw a huge pillar standing in the middle of a pool, which was surrounded with ropes. And the ropes were holding the pillar together. On the top of the pillar there was hanging something but is was dark and to high to see what was really on it. Quistis was standing right before it and said: " see I told you we should go inside" and she ran to the pillar to look a little bit closer. "Be careful there are great evil in temples like this" Aralé shouted " you don't know what your up against". Yeah right" you just wanted to steel my moment of glory, this is my discovery my artefact( no you readers im not going to let her say " my precious because that's not original any more) Quistis said and she ran through one of the 3 portals, to find a stairs to reach the pillar. " No Quistis don't do anything stupid I said , and was trying to stop her. But when I reached the portal, she was gone and the portal was closed behind her. We ran through another portal maybe there is a way that we can get to the same portal that Quistis went. But no we were trapped, all tree of us were trapped in a labyrinth, Quistis, Aralé and I. The situation was hopeless. We were trapped, and we don't know the way.  
  
Quistis Story ( inside portal number 3 , in the labyrinth) Oh know I think I am lost , I think this wasn't such a good idea after all. O man I even don't know where I am" I said And then suddenly out of nothing there was a beautiful light, a strange blue light, so I went to it and when I was there it was a little farer away. Than when I looked behind me, I saw a little girl waving at me," he this way hihihihi" she said. So I ran after her but when I ran back she was disappeared again. But what was that what did I saw there in the corner it was some sort of switch Yess a switch! " maybe if I can get through the switch, a door will be open and set me fee or something" I said and while I said that a was pulling the trigger. And I was right a door opened and a saw a little thing shining in the sun, it was a bottle with some sort of water in it. I graphed it and left because the wall was shaking and the door closed. " well that's not getting thing make any better, I am lost a got a stupid bottle of water." I said but it wasn't water is wasn't water at all, no when I opened it, smoke was coming out of the bottle and it was flying around me," what the .. "I thought but I didn't say anything. The only thing I saw was a door so I ran to that door and found my self a . " a..a Pool???" huh but" ooh yeah this is great I found my self a bottle of mysterious smoke, I get my self a door and then and up near a pool" I yelled realizing nobody would hear me. "Not just a normal pool " somebody sad. Whoaaa! Who. who is there, come on show your self. It was a girl well, girl almost a women( I am not a girl, not yet a women) she was wearing a very long dress it looked like Mithril but I don't know, it was mithtril. She was coming out of the water, out of nothing, her hear was blond and her eyes where blue. I think she was a elf or something like that( yes Christy here she comes). "Nice to meet you" I said "who are you and where do you come from, and what do you want from me". "Well well so many questions, I am Silawé, I am from nowhere right now, and I am not going to answer that last question. " so you are a elf cool I never really met an elf" not like this. What to you mean not answering my last question? I want to know what do you want with me and how I get out of here. " haha you're a tough one, well I not want anything from you yet, and I maybe know your way out. "You do? Wow! But how nobody get s out here, and my friends I let them down I was fooled by my one blindness, they properly hate me for that. I said and was going to sit on a rock. You Quistis, set me free, with that bottle you've got over there, I was trapped by an evil witch but you luckily set me free, now you can make one wish who are within my power off course. Really! Yahoe all right you elfs never let me down, while I was saying that she bloused, and said" only does who want to do good, and find there own mistakes I will reward". Okay that's great! I want uh . I want to go back to my friend Frodo and Aralé maybe If you could do that ma'am? " ha ha don't call me ma'am, just Silawé okay? She smiled to me an that gave me a warm feeling inside. But I will help you, now lets see Frodo the little Hobbit, and Aralé the witch. There near I can feel them, well hanging on here you go and remember you re never alone, Where ever darkness lies, light shines within. And while she was saying that, she was dancing on the water, real quietly and so bautyful like an. elf yess. but also like an angel, she waves with her hands and raises up the water in to a platform and I while I stood on it I was gone. 


End file.
